Skip the Pepper Spray and go for the Gun
by ComicalParodox
Summary: She might as well kiss her non-existent dating life behind her when her over protective father just happens to be a worldly-known terrorist


**A/N: another Papa Jason with adopted Carrie Kelley.**

Jason shook his head at the teen girl who grinned stupidly back at him through her green leased glasses that were more of a fashion thing then anything else, it contrasted with her red hair so oddly that it made him laugh every time she had them on, which was usually why she put them on, on the days where she figured he didn't laugh enough at her corny jokes.

"You're an idiot." He said, trying to still be pissed but really how could he stay mad.

"I did awesome and you know it," she giggled, yelping as Jason flicked at the new stitch in her upper arm before wrapping it, the girl sticking her tongue out at him, "your just mad I showed you up."

"No, I`m mad you put yourself in the line of fire and fucking took their eyes out with a sling shot, you gotta know not only is that risky, its weird." He pointed out and Carrie laughed loudly, standing up and kicking her Flame-bird suit back under the table, "Alex dared me to do it, said it couldn't be done."

"Well you tell Drake the next time you want to make stupid bets then he can be the one to stitch your wounds, because you're a fucking horrible patient." Jason pointed out as he tossed the bloody rags into the trash can.

"Only because in this day and age," Carrie grinned, "the super-kiddies out there earn less than half the scars you did in your day."

"Fuck, dont say my day, it makes me feel so old I might kneel over and die right here." Jason winched and the red-haired girl giggled, as she walked off to her room, "you're in denial dad, you and grandpa Bruce both."

"Now you're comparing me to him, shit this day can't get worse." He sighed, walking to the fridge to grab a coke and Carrie`s favoirte drink, Yahoo, setting it on the counter top as he downed his drink, making eye contact with the T.V from here, wondering if he should watch late night T.V or just put in an old movie neither will really watch because Carrie has her computer or her phone and he`s got his guns he need to clean.

After a moment he chuckled and walked over to the open door of the girl`s room, leaning on the door frame to see the fifteen year old sitting on the desk with the sliver laptop on her lap, glancing up to grin back at him as he pointed a finger at her, "You know," he said, "your whole theory of taking hits and shit."

"That hero`s have evolved and if you were born into our awesome line up you would have like third less of the scars you have today?" she asked and Jason nodded.

"Its shit."

"Why?" she grinned, challenge accepted.

"because the only reason your even still alive, you and Robin, is because you have the rest of us watching your back and taking those hit you dont. you're welcome." Jason nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

"Whatever helps you sleep dad," she hummed, "But me and Allybird are an awesome kick ass pair of birds."

"God your worse the Dick on the bird puns." Jason winced, "I never should have introcued you two."

"Yeah, that was like thirteen years ago," she pointed out, "I dont think you could`ve staied away from Uncle Dick for thirteen years."

"Did it for five at one point."

"that doesnt count!" she called out, "They thought you were dead, your such a cheater at these debates do you know that?"

"Yeah, where do you think you got that from?" He asked pressing his thumb to his chest as the younger girl shook her head, "Your delusional." she said and Jason rolled his eyes a smirk on his face as he took another drink, "I`m still right. Hey, wanna rent a zombie movie."

"As much as I want to watch people get their brains beat in." She hummed, jumping off the desk and closing her computer, "I cant. I have a date."

Jason blinked at her for a moment, face completely passive before he burst out laughing, a loud booming laughter that made Carrie shake her head as the man laughed and after a moment he finally settled down, "Good one."

"No, I`m serious." she nodded, "I`ve got a date in like in the next thirty minutes."

"You mean like information gathering."

"No." she said and Jason shook his head.

"Nope."

The line between her eyebrows knitted together instantly and she glared fervidly, "What do you mean 'nope'!"

"I mean you're not going, not now, not ever." He nodded and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Never?! I might as well be living in a steel box!"

"Actually thats not a bad idea." Jason nodded and the girl growled.

"I`m going, I planned this for the last two weeks and you`re not going to ruin this for me!" she said and Jason raised an eyebrow, "You were planning this for two weeks and thirty minutes before your about to leave you tell me? I`m the first one who should know! Fuck I should know before you do!"

"Well you dont, now get out I have to get ready." She hissed and Jason shook his head.

"Your still not going, I dont even know this freak, for all you know he could be planning to harvest your blood to make millions of infectious parasites that one day take over the earth."

"You watch way to much T.V and for the record, he`s a normal guy at my normal school in this fucked up city, going out with a unknown vigilante! I think he should be more afraid then me." Carrie pointed out and Jason nodded, pulling out his gun and loading it, "Damn right he should."

"**_Dad_**!"

"I`m doing you a public service Carrie, one day you`ll forgive me, probably by the end of the week you wont even remember his name." Jason pointed out, the girl clenching her fist.

"I dont badger you about the people you date!" She snapped and Jason shook his head, turned around and leaving the door way to walk to the living room, Carrie stomping after him, "Carrie if your definition of dating is the same as mine then you`re never leaving this house again much less going on 'dates'."

"I knew you would overreact, this is why I never told you!" She snapped and Jason chuckled, "You know me so well, which is why you`ll know what I`ll say next."

"Why cant I go!" she yelled, "I`m old enough, half the kids in my school have had four more date, boyfriends, and significant others then I have! Why are you so simple-minded! I can obviously take care of myself!"

"Lies, lies and a human shield." he said coolly pointing back to himself, "Your not going."

"I`m going or I`m gonna sneak out, and not only that I wont take my pepper spray with me!" she warned and Jason rolled his eyes, "Fuck pepper spray," he growled and Carrie sniffled, rubbing under her glasses.

"Why are you so mean!?" she cried and Jason growled inwardly because fuck, if there was anything he couldnt handle it was a crying Carrie. Especially when she looked up at him with torn green eyes, cheeks still pink with anger.

He clenched his teeth firmly together, hard to his jaw hurt as he wouldnt say anything he regretted, _keep cool, stay calm, wait it out, your winning just hold the line!_

"Fuck," he growled and Carrie grinned instantly, "Fine!" he yelled holding his hand out as she tried to hug him, "No," He growled, pointing a finger at her face, "You can hug me when you get back, alive, and your taking this." he hissed flipping the gun in his hand and holding it out to her, Carrie grinning, "Sweet."

"No, not sweet," he said, "Take this, hide it on your person, not your purse like a fucking girl and I`ll have a few word with this weirdo before you leave, got it."

"Sure." She nodded, pleased with this turn of events before walking to her room, leaving Jason to pace back and forth, mentally berating himself for the next twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door and Carrie rushed to her doorway, glaring at him, "You have five minutes."

He shoved his hand into her face as he walked by, "hush, go do girl things, let the boys talk."

As a now and forever fuming Carrie Kelly went back into her room Jason pulled out the front door, glaring at the teen boy standing there and he narrowed his eyes at the blond boy who blinked up at him, hands tucked in his pockets, "Hey."

"Dont 'hey' me." Jason growled, reaching into his pocket and snapping a picture f the surprise boy, "Now, Now I have an ID," he said, showing him the picture before tucking the phone into his pocket, "If any of this," Jason gestured to the boy`s everything, "Gets within several inches of my daughter without her permission after she kills you I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

"Naw, I get it your like, really protective," he boy nodded, "S`cool."

"No, it`s not S`cool, because when I say I will kill you," Jason hissed, pulling out his extra gun and cocking it, the other boy`s eyes growing a little wider, "I will kill you, got it."

the boy nodded quickly and Jason smirked, "Great, so you're not stupid, thats something, no rules, you`ll have her back when she wants to come back, I trust her judgment, but anything past twelve and I hunt you down, physical contact will reach barely hand holding, and the whole time in the back of your mind will be me, you, and this gun, and this is my favorite gun, so you should know I know how to use it very, fucking well."

"Right." the boy nodded and Jason looked over his shoulder at Carries bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, movies?" He asked and Jason raised an eyebrow, "Backstreet theater."

"Then?" He growled and the boy blinked quickly, "The Pizza joint dont the street?"

"Damn right," Jason nodded, before looking over his shoulder, "Carrie your idiot- I mean boyfriend is here!"

Instantly she rushed out Jason shaking his head at the normal jean jacket, Red Hood tank top and grey jeans with green boots that he was sure used to be boots from a Robin costume before she pushed past him, what ever happened to dressing up?

Though he wasnt complaining she could fight better like this instead of in some stupid dress.

"Bye Dad!" she called grabbing the boy`s hand, "Come on Lucio, were gonna be late!"

The boy nodded vigorously, waving back as Carrie dragged him down the hallway while Jason shook his head and watched them leave through narrowed eyes.

XXX

Carrie shook her head, looking down at the street below, her legs swinging back and forth of the rooftop edge. Jason sitting next to her in the same position, gently rubbing at his soot covered face before pulling off his burnt gloves with a sigh, opening his mouth to be the first one to say anything in the half hour they`d sat there, covered in burnt clothes and soot, Carrie still playing with her broken green glasses.

"Dont say it." She growled, Jason chuckling.

"You know it's not your fault you didnt know he was a demon from a mirror universe." Jason reassured and Carrie shook her head, pressing her lips together in a line as Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug, the girl wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in his jacket, her voice muffled, "Why are we so _weird_!?" she muttered, Jason chuckling loudly, shaking his head in amusement.


End file.
